In Perpetuum: Continuari
by flute-player56
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that did not make it into my original story, 'In Perpetuum'. Read the full story before reading these, or you risk not understanding. Reviews always appreciated!
1. Rebus familiae

_**Here is a list of all the families in the epilogue**_

_**It includes children that are yet to be conceived so I have put the year of their birth in brackets.**_

Lily Evans and James Potter 

Harry James Potter (1980) - Gryffindor

Ellie Dorea Potter (1984) (Harry is very protective of his little sister) - Gryffindor

Hermione Potter and Sirius Black

Lavinia Estelle Black (1980) (nicknamed Livvy) - Ravenclaw

Leo Granger Black (1981) (keeping up with Black Family traditions, he is named after a constellation) - Gryffindor

Gloria Heloise Black (1985) - Gryffindor

Elizabeth Ginevra Black (1997) (nicknamed Beth) - Ravenclaw

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin

Ted Remus Lupin (1997) - Gryffindor

Aurelia Mharielle Lupin(2000) - Hufflepuff

Heloise Dinkley and Xenophilius Lovegood

Luna Lovegood (1981)(who married Rolf Scamander, has twin boys Lorcan and Lysander) - Ravenclaw

Alice Hughes and Frank Longbottom

Neville Longbottom (1980) – Gryffindor

Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter

James Sirius (2002) (nicknamed Jamie, so that he could be told apart from his grandfather) - Gryffindor

Albus Severus (2004) (nicknamed Al, because he was jealous that his siblings had nicknames and he didn't) - Gryffindor

Lily Luna (2006) (nicknamed Sunshine, so that she could be told apart from her grandmother) - Gryffindor

_All other pairings are canon, except for:_

Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley

Desmond (2000) (nicknamed Des) - Slytherin

Nell (2001) (Real name is Eleanor, but she refuses to use it, says it's too girly) - Slytherin

Sebastian (2004) (nicknamed Seb) – Gryffindor

Family of Marlene:

Marlene Alera McKinnon (Age 19, 1979)

Mother – Mrs Alera Elspeth McKinnon

Father – Mr Cygnus Ezra McKinnon

Sister – Lisette Belvina McKinnon (Age 14, 1979)

Sister – Della Camille McKinnon (Age 10, 1979)

Brother – Wilbur Cygnus McKinnon (Age 20

Remember Kenneth Webster who was supposed to share a dorm with the Marauders:

Mother – Mary Webster (Half-blood)

Father – John Webster (Muggle-born)

Younger brother – Brandon Webster


	2. Mutatio

**This is the first in the series of one-shots. This one is whilst they are still in Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Guys! You really shouldn't be doing this..." Remus' voice trailed off as she realised that his reprimanding was futile. He sighed and trudged off down to the common room below, shaking his head the whole way.<p>

James and Sirius ignored him and continued on with their own preparations.

"Do you remember the charm?"

"Yep," replied Sirius with a grin as he mounting his now hovering broomstick.

James repeated Sirius' movement and lightly kicked off the ground, and flew a feet over to the open window.

Sirius followed suit and they both flew out of the dorm and into the cool night air.

They had barely been flying for thirty seconds when they reached their target: another opened window. However, this time they did not fly indoors through this one, instead choosing to hover just outside of it.

Sirius acted as lookout while James pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes, and aimed it through the window. He muttered a few words, and then withdrew his wand.

"Your turn," he grinned at Sirius.

James moved out of the way of the widow to make from for Sirius. He was now the lookout. Sirius positioned himself into place, glancing at the intended target through the window.

He saw them lined up, on their respective shelves. Each shelf had a label underneath it, indicating to whom it belonged. He aimed his wand at each individual bottle and repeated the incantation that James had used just previous.

After a minute or two of wand pointing and whispering, Sirius withdrew his wand.

"Done," he said somewhat triumphantly.

"Ok, good," said James, "Let's go before someone sees us."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

An ugly shriek was just able to be made out in the boy's dorms, coming from the girls dorms. James pulled his head out from under the warm covers of the bed and smirked at Sirius, who had sat up in bed.

"JAMES POTTER! SIRIUS BLACK!"

The girl's shriek carried through the entire Gryffindor tower.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DON'T SHOUT? MY HAIR IS BRIGHT PURPLE!"

The boys could only hear the voice faintly, owing to her being so far away, but the mere thought of what it might sound like at close range set them into fits of laughter.

They hadn't even begun to picture what a purple-haired Heloise Dinkley would look like, although Sirius made the comment that it matched her eccentric personality rather remarkly.

The sound of, 'I'LL KILL HIM,' sent them into renewed spasms that were sure to charm away any pre-exam blues.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to hear what you all think of it. I am hoping to get all the updates done before the new year :)<strong>


	3. Ordo Phoenix

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" roared a much less scarred Alastor Moody.

"That is the only way that we can ensure any kind of success against Death Eaters and You-know-who."

Hermione did not wince as the others did. She was unusually accustomed to Mad-Eye and his sudden detonations. His voice did not perturb her in the slightest.

"You need to know what you're up against, and how to deal with it. You also need to find another place to throw those Dungbombs, Misters Prewett."

Everybody sitting at the table shifted their heads towards the final two seats.

"Oh come on Mad-Eye," spoke Fabian.

"We're only trying to have a bit of fun," continued Gideon.

"Bit of fun, eh?" said Mad-Eye as his magically eyes swivelled around manically, "You-know-who likes to play games as well, but I doubt you'll be agreeing on the games that he wants to play."

Gideon and Fabian instantly hushed themselves, and carried on with listening.

Mad-Eye diverted his attention away from the troublemakers and he continued to speak to the group at large.

"I believe that Miss Potter here is able to provide us with some more information."

Made-Eye did not look as though he believe that a teenager would be able to provide any valuable information about the darkest wizard of all time, however, on Dumbledore's orders, he remained patient and he listened to what she had to say for herself.

Hermione stood from her seat, gulping slightly. It looked, to her, that a frightful number of people had turned up for this meeting. She felt her throat closing up, and she did not know what to say.

A voice startled her from her ruminations.

"But she's not even of age!" a voice cried, aghast.

Hermione looked up and saw that the woman that had spoken was Molly Weasley. The face was less-lined, and the figure a little less plump, but these was nothing to show that there was less love to be given.

Worry and fear was present, and it was comforting to Hermione. She found herself able to speak a little more freely with this small admittance of support.

"Yes, I am underage, but I can still be of use. I know for a fact that Voldemort does not care whether you are of age, or a tiny baby. If he wants you gone, he will stop at nothing to ensure that he gets what he wants."

Molly nodded weakly, and sat back in her seat once more.

Hermione gave an abridged version of her fake past, feeling for the first time, that when she spoke, the others were actually listening to what she had to say.

This spurred her to get to the crux of the matter in a reasonably short space of time. However, when she had finished she was not greeted with the kind of enthusiasm that she had hoped for.

"How do we know that you aren't telling us a load of hogwash?" said Fabian, all trace of laughter gone from his face. His twin sat beside him, nodding.

Hermione pulled up her sleeve to reveal the thin letters that had been carved into her skin. The word 'mudblood' stood out in sharp relief in the glow of the numerous candles of the room.

She heard Molly utter a soft cry when she realised what had been permanently imprinted in this young girl's skin.

Hermione had been surprised that these people had been shocked at what she had told and showed to them. Many of them were trained aurors, and it was very likely that they had been witness to terrible things.

"If you're not going to trust me," said Hermione, "then, at least, trust that Dumbledore trusts me."


	4. Mors Comedentis

**Mors Comedentis**

Upon seeing the destruction of her beloved master, Bellatrix's anger was felt most keenly by those who were positioned closest to her. She belted out a few Crucio curses to those who were standing nearest, not caring whether they were the enemy or otherwise.

Fortunately, she was not able to cause too much destruction as a few members of the Order of the Phoenix were able to incapacitate her enough to be able to control her.

Thick metal chains appeared around her struggling body as she fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Another wizard was able to wrestle the blackthorn wand from her grasp.

A few of the Death Eaters, seeing what had happened to prolific supporters of the Dark Lord, began to disapparate. A few of them even managed to splinch themselves in their haste, and chunks of flesh, with vivid red blood lay amongst the rubble.

A cloud of aurors had now descended upon the writhing Bellatrix, and with a pop, they too disapparated with her, no doubt straight to Azkaban to await trial for her crimes.

A few other aurors ran around, attempting to round up the remaining Death Eaters, or else shouting instructions at the witches and wizards who were trying to help.

Hermione lay, still unconscious on the ground, surrounded by her family and friends who tended to her, despite their own injuries. She was completely oblivious to the actions of those around her.

Sirius had eyes only for Hermione, and he too remained unaware of those who had spent the best part of an evening trying to kill him. He tried to make her as comfortable and stable as possible until he was given permission from the healers, to try and apparated her to St Mungo's.

It would be a full year before Hermione was able to sleep easily in her bed, because it would take a full year to capture all of the Death Eaters. It was really only the smart ones that lasted that long, which was not too bad considering that the majority of Death Eaters was rather dim, and were not able to avoid capture for too long.

There were still nights that Hermione lay awake, wondering if the Dementors would revolt as they had in her time. She wondered if any of the prisoners were animagi and would be able to escape as Sirius had. As the years passed, Hermione became less worried because surely, by now, the dementors would have rendered the prisoners almost soulless. They would have already paid for their crimes.


	5. Credes mihi?

Hermione had only a few minutes in which to finish getting herself ready.

She made sure that her usually roughish curls were pinned into place neatly. She checked that her make-up was in place, simultaneously spritz-ing some perfume onto her neck.

Deeming herself acceptable, she walked out of the bathroom, careful not to trip in her new silver shoes.

Sirius had promised to take her out for dinner. The location was a surprise, but he had told her to wear something fancy.

She heard a voice call out to her from outside the flat.

Hermione opened the door, walked down the flights of stairs to the street level. She carefully watched where she was placing her feet, and moved out onto the street.

She was greeted by a pathway that snaked up a good portion of Diagon Alley. It was made entirely out of pink rose petals. On either side of the path there were hundreds of little flickering tea lights that cast a warm glow across the street. At the very end of this pathway was Sirius. He was down on one knee, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Hermione felt her jaw drop open in shock, but she quickly shut it again when Sirius beckoned her forward.

When she reached him, she still felt stupid with shock, but she was aware enough to know what he was saying to her.

"Hermione Jean Potter, I have loved you from the first moment that I laid my eyes on you. Would you do me the tremendous honour of becoming my wife?"

Although she was still relatively stupefied, Hermione let out a squeaky 'yes', before wrapping her arms around Sirius, and pulling him up from the ground.

'Yes, of course I will marry you!" she gushed.

He pulled her into a searing kiss, only to break it off abruptly. He pulled her left hand towards him, and placed a diamond ring with a platinum band on her finger.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," whispered Hermione.

They stood, swaying in the dim light for a few minutes before Sirius suddenly spoke again.

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione trusted Sirius, but not the mischievous glint in his eye.

"I guess," she said, a little uncertainly.

"Good," said Sirius with a massive grin lighting up his face, "hold on!"

Hermione felt the crushing darkness envelop her, and together they travelled to their secret destination.

When the darkness ceased, and the couple landed they were greeted almost immediately, by the roar of a small crowd.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled.

Hermione looked around at the familiar faces, that she knew to be all of their friends and family.

"Happy Engagement Party!" was all that Sirius was able to say, before dozens of well-wishers stepped forward to give their congratulations.


	6. Nuptias celebratis

_You are cordially invited_

_To celebrate the marriage of_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_and_

_Hermione Jean Potter_

_On_

_19__th__ September 1979_

_12pm_

_At Potter Manor_

"Lily, I can't believe the day has finally arrived! This time tomorrow I will be Hermione _Black_!"

Lily grimaced slightly, but spoke in mocking tones.

"I can't believe you are marrying one of them."

Hermione turned away from the mirror that she was sitting in front of.

"That's a bit rich, soon-to-be, Mrs Potter."

"Touche," replied Lily with a grin.

It was at this point that Ma bustled into the room.

"Hermione, my darling, you look beautiful. But you would look more beautiful if you have your dress on. Where is it?"

"Thanks, Ma. It's hanging in the bathroom, on the back of the door."

Ma went to retrieve Hermione's wedding dress. She was levitating the heavy satin back into the room, so that there was no chance of it creasing. She raked her observant gaze over it, ensuring that no beads were loose and that the dress was not damaged in any way.

A sweetheart neckline had been embellished with the smallest beads in the most delicate pattern. Not a single ounce of magic had been used to embroider and bead the bottom of the skirt and the small train. An A-line skirt skimmed over the tops of Hermione's hips with the smallest part of her waist being nipped in by a crimson red sash.

With natural make-up and a simple chignon in her hair, Hermione had never felt so beautiful.

"Sirius won't know what's hit him," whispered Lily as she did the last of the buttons on the back of her dress, her smile wide as she worked.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione felt as though time itself had sped up as she stood at the end of the aisle. She felt Pops hold her arm beneath her elbow, linking her arm into his.

She watched the purple-silk backs of Heloise and Lily make their way down the aisle between the seated guests.

Gripping her bouquet of red roses, Hermione slowly and carefully put one foot before the other, trading carefully on the purple silk walkway.

She alternated between taking deep, steadying breaths, and chastising herself for feeling the need to do that. She was marrying the man that she loved, there was no reason for her to see it as an extreme sport, although others may disagree.

Finally, she reached the end and she felt Pops hand leave hers, a gentle but encouraging kiss was placed on her cheek.

At that moment, Sirius turned around, seeing his bride for the first time. When Hermione's woodsy-brown eyes looked into his silvery-grey ones, nothing else seemed to matter. They were the only two people in the world. An energy seemed to pass through their now intertwined hands, almost as though it was the very energy that was keeping them alive and on this Earth.

The officiating wizard waved his wand over them, and a shower of sparking silver stars erupted from the end of his wand, and moved around them as they sealed their love with a kiss.

A cheer broke out from the crowd and Hermione could just about make out Ma's sobbing.

She and Sirius turned to face their guests, a smile delighting each of their faces as their guests had now risen from their seats in applause.

The officiating wizard waved his wand once more, transforming the red and purple banners hanging from the trees into a kind of canopy. The edges of the canopy descended downwards, making a lavishly decorated tent, complete with chandelier hanging in the middle of the dance floor.

Some of the chairs had transfigured into small tables, while others duplicated themselves to ensure that everyone who wanted a seat, got one.

Each of their guests rushed forwards offering them congratulations before making their way around to find their seats.

The towering cake was cut and served to all their guests, and in no time at all, it was time for Hermione and Sirius to share their first dance.

"Did you ever think that this was going to happen?" Hermione whispered to Sirius as she leaned in towards him.

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh despite the tenderness of the moment.

"No," he said, "but that doesn't mean I would trade it for anything, Mrs Black."

'Mrs Black, thought Hermione, 'that's going to take some getting used to.'

She let a smile escape her lips.

"What are you smiling about?" teased Sirius.

"Nothing that's vital," said Hermione, now openly grinning, "Mrs Black, just sounds a bit weird to me. That's all."

Sirius was now also grinning broadly,

"Well, you'd better get used to it," he said, "you're now my wife, as long as we both shall live!"

He swooped down towards her, capturing her lips into a searing kiss amid whoops form several of their guests.


	7. Veteribus amicis renascentur

**Veteribus amicis renascentur**

A violent beating of wings preceded an ominous tapping against the window.

Sirius continued to snore as if nothing had happened. Hermione, however, had woken instantly. Ever since the second month of her pregnancy, she had been sleeping differently. It was a much lighter, but more restful sleep. It was almost as though she were in a constant state of readiness. She hoped that it was only the pregnancy hormones that were preparing her for many sleepless nights that were to come in future months.

Wand at the ready, she crept over to the window and pulled back the heavy red-coloured drapes.

She saw a snowy white owl perched on the window-sill, leg sticking out, waiting somewhat impatiently. It appeared as though the matter were urgent.

Opening the window, she coaxed the bird inside and untied the incredible knot that had been formed there. Whoever had tied it must have been in a great hurry. This was only confirmed by the script that had been hastily scribbled across the parchment.

"Lily's in labour. St Mungo's."

Hermione flew over to the bed and begun to shake Sirius awake.'

"Whazz gonna on?" he slurred.

"Wake up! Lily's at St Mungo's."

At the mention of the Wizarding hospital, Sirius jolted awake.

"What's happened?"

"She's in labour, you fool! Now, hurry up and get ready."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They arrived at the hospital and were told where Lily was.

When they got up to the room, they found a slightly distraught James pacing outside the door. If he wasn't careful he could have worn a hole in the floor.

"Sirius," Hermione whispered as they approached James, "go and talk to him. It might calm him down."

Hermione went to greet James, before making a hasty departure saying that she would see how Lily was getting on.

She entered a blaringly white room that had a plain bed, with iron railing, in the centre, against one of the walls. It was in this bed that Lily lay, panting. An elderly witch, assumedly the healer, was at the foot of the bed, offering Lily all kinds of useless encouragement.

"One more good push, Mrs Potter...that's it...you can do it."

Lily let out a bellow that would have been more appropriate to come from a cow.

"Almost there..."

A pained scream rent the air, and Hermione winced, squeezing her own legs together at what was essentially a crash course for what was going to happen to her in a few months.

"...and congratulations – It's a healthy baby boy!"

The healer performed a few cleaning charms on the baby before handing him to his mother, and going to collect his father.

Lily immediately began to coo at her son.

"Hello there, my precious baby boy. Hi there, Harry. I'm your Mum."

Tears sparkled in Hermione's eyes, but she held them back; Lily looked so deliriously happy.

James walked it, with Sirius hot on his tail. Sirius immediately went over to Hermione, putting his arms around her waist, hands resting protectively on the small bump that was present.

James was beaming in a way that Hermione had never seen before.

"James, he's perfect," said Lily.

"My baby boy," was all that James was able to say as he laid his unblinking eyes on Harry for the first time.

It took a few moments for Lily to snap out of her trance, and look over to her friends.

"James has something to ask you," said Lily as she nudged her husband in the ribs.

James finally tore his own eyes away from baby Harry, ad looked at his lifelong friend.

"Mate, we'd love it if you were Harry's godfather...and Mione, you'd be Godmother."

A combination of sheer joy and excitement, and pregnancy hormones caused Hermione to spontaneously splutter into tears.

"Of course!" she cried, turning her head to see Sirius' reaction.

"I..err...yeah, blimey. You're making me his godfather?"

James nodded.

"Wicked," was all that Sirius deemed appropriate to reply with.


	8. Spes novi anni

**For those of you who are interested, i've put the chapter title translations onto my profile. I would love and adore it if you could find it in your heart to give me a review :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spes novi anni<strong>

"It's settled. I'm a whale."

Hermione flopped down onto the sofa, as best as she could, given her altered centre of gravity.

Sirius whipped his head around in fear. In recent weeks his wife's mood swings had reached astronomical proportions, although he was very careful not to mention that to her.

"You're not fat, babe."

Hermione's face crumpled.

"I didn't say the word fat. You think I'm fat, don't you?" she demanded.

Sirius groaned internally wishing that the next few days would fast-forward.

"Mione, of course I don't think you're fat. I could never think ill of you, especially when you are giving me something so wonderful."

He gently placed a hand on her very swollen belly, before speaking in a slightly awed tone.

"In just a few days, this little one is going to be making an appearance.

Sirius smiled at Hermione as a way of diverting her attention away from herself.

"Do you think that the baby will be a boy or a girl?" he asked her.

"I don't know..." Hermione replied slowly, "I think that it could be a girl...or a very meek and quiet boy."

Sirius let out his booming laugh.

"In that case, we'll be having a girl. No male has ever been meek and quiet in the Black family."

"I'm up for a break in tradition," replied Hermione as she tried to hide her devious smile.

"Speaking of which, we still need to decide on a name. I know that the tradition is to name children after a constellation, but how about we compromise. Boys can be named after constellations, girls do not. Agreed?"

"Deal," said Sirius in an agreeable tone, clearly not too fussed about that particular family tradition. "If it's a boy, could we name him Leo? I like the fact that it makes reference to Gryffindor as well."

Hermione giggled at his Gryffindor comment.

"Sure. If it's a girl, I was thinking of Olivia, or Livvy for short."

Sirius twisted his mouth in a disparaging manner.

"I don't think that Olivia is the right name for out little girl – but I do like the nickname Livvy."

Hermione lay back onto Sirius, resting her head against his firm chest, thinking hard.

"Hmmm...What about Belvina," suggested Sirius.

It was Hermione's turn to make an awful face.

"I think I have a relative called Belvina. From what I hear, she is not a very nice person. What about Livvy, on its own?"

"Not regal or important enough for the 'noble and most ancient house of Black'," replied Sirius in lofty tones, "what about Elva?"

"My daughter will not have a name that makes her out to be some kind of fairy."

They continued to volley names to each other for some time, never seeming to agree on a specific name.

"I'm not sure about this one, as it is more of a muggle name, but when I was a little girl my mother told me a story about a princess who went by the name of Lavinia. Ever since then, I loved the name."

"Lavinia...Lavinia...Livvy...I like it. Our own little Princess Livvy."

Sirius and Hermione fell silent for some time, watching the flames rise and fall in the grate of the fireplace. Each was totally immersed in their own thoughts, until Sirius broke the stillness.

"What happened to the Princess Lavinia in the story?"

"She grew up and married a handsome Prince. They lived happily ever after."


	9. Verum

**So many of you have been waiting for this. I hope that i have done it justice. Pretty please ( with a cherry on top) leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>The bare feet hardly made an impression in the heavy, deep-blue coloured carpet, no matter how many times Hermione's feet passed over the same spot. She paced from the desk to the bookshelf, the she would turn on the spot and move horizontally across the room, from one wall to the other.<p>

She drew out her wand from her pocket, and waved it in the direction of the bare wall that was opposite her desk. A plush sofa appeared out of thin air and hovered for a moment before landing with a soft bump. Hermione shook her head and vanished the piece of furniture in half the time that it took to make it.

Muttering furiously at herself for a few minutes, Hermione resumed her pacing.

A good ten minutes paused before Hermione repeated her earlier actions of creating the piece of furniture, before vanishing it, seemingly undecided on its necessity.

The sound of a knock on the door reverberated around the room. Sirius poked his head around the door.

"Livvy just got up from her nap. D'you want me to feed her?"

Hermione nodded mutely and Sirius made to close the door, but he was abruptly stopped by her voice.

"Wait a sec..." she cried more forcefully than intended. Sirius brow puckered in confusion.

"Wait for what?"

"Can you do me a favour and owl James and Lils?"

"Ummm...ok? Are you feeling alright? You look a bit pale."

"Fine. I just need to talk to James, Lily, and you for that matter."

Sirius' whole face seemed to be involved in his frown, by this point.

"What do you want me to put in the letter?"

"Just tell them to Floo straight to my office."

To further validate her point, Hermione waved her wand in the air once more, and the sofa reappeared.

"Is it ok if I feed Livvy first?"

Hermione nodded somewhat weakly.

"Sure."

"Cool, see you soon, I guess."

Hermione used the extra time to take some deep breaths and try to plan what she was going to say to them when they arrived. However, everything that she thought of sounded either harsh, or accusing, and she felt like she earned every bit of mistrust that was bound to come her way when the other's arrived and heard what she was going to tell them.

Fifteen minutes passed and all that Hermione could hear was the happy squeals coming from her infant daughter, and the occasional splat, followed by a sigh from Sirius. Today, she neglected to feel any humour in the situation, and the normality of the situation only caused more fury and frustration for her.

Finally, she heard the slight tinkle of plates and cutlery being lowered into a sink, and of Sirius moving about the kitchen, no doubt in search of writing implements. She only had a few more minutes in which to prepare herself.

The clock chimed the hour, and grated on her already frazzled nerves,

A few more minutes passed. Hermione could feel the sweat on her palms, and she could feel that her mouth had dried up, making her tongue feel as though a caterpillar had crawled along it.

A whooshing sound preceded the forms of a raven-haired man and his raven-haired wife.

"Hermione! Is something the matter? Why did you want us to come over here so quickly?"

Words tumbled out of Lily in apprehension. Her face was pale and her green eyes were wide, shining out brighter than normal owing to the pale colour of her skin.

James, similarly, had a pinched look about him, and he too began to fire words at her.

"What's happened?"

The moment of truth had arrived for Hermione.

"We just need to wait for Sirius; he'll be back in a second."

Hermione's limbs had begun to shake, almost uncontrollably as she waited for her husband to enter the room. She tried to distract herself by moving her chair from the desk over to be in front of where Lily and James had placed themselves on the sofa.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"With the house-elf," said Lily in a voice that hinted at restraint.

The trio lapsed into silence, while they waited for Sirius. Finally he arrived, being thoroughly unburdened of his and Hermione's daughter.

James looked up at his best friend.

"Do you know anything about this?" he demanded.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, turning his gaze to his wife in a look of curiosity blended with what Hermione perceived to be frustration.

"No, I don't know what's going on," he said with a touch of acerbity.

Hermione watched this exchange with great trepidation, knowing that any angst they felt was about to be increased ten-fold.

She cleared her throat in preparation.

"So...I've brought each of you here today because I have something to tell you...I can only hope that you will stick around long enough to hear me explain why."

Lily furrowed her brows at Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin could be so bad?"

Hermione took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm not who I've been saying I am."

The looks of confusion on her family's faces intensified.

"Before my name was Hermione Potter, it was Hermione Granger."

"Granger?" mused Lily, "that's not a Wizarding name, is it? That sounds muggle."

"Yes," replied Hermione, "It is a muggle name. I'm muggleborn as James and Sirius already know. I was born on the 19th of September in 1979."

"Hermione, love, I think you've got the dates mixed up. You can't have been born in 1979," said James laughing.

Even Lily reluctantly giggled a little.

"You can't have been born in 1979, unless you had a time-turner and – "

Lily stopped talking, her eyes bulging comically. Hermione could practically see the cogs of her brilliant brain working behind the emerald green eyes.

"You don't have a time-turner do you?" Lily whispered.

It was only after Lily said this that the other two cottoned-on to what she was insinuating.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't have a time-turner," she replied slowly.

"But how?" demanded Lily, all sense of laughter immediately disappearing.

"A spell," said Hermione in a small voice as she watched the most vicious and furious expressions enter the faces of her brother and her husband.

"You lied to us," said James in a quiet voice that scared Hermione to no end.

"Please hear me out. It was to keep to all safe, I promise."

"BUT YOU STILL LIED!" roared James as he pushed himself off the sofa and flung himself out the door. Lily stood to run out after him.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I'll see if I can get him to come back."

Hermione nodded mutely, before turning to look at Sirius.

He resembled a stone statue, completely immobile, face not giving away even a hint of the inner turmoil.

"Sirius? Please say something."

Sirius opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to make sound, but nothing came out. He shook his head at her, and continued to stare straight ahead.

Lily and James returned relatively quickly considering the fact that James had exploded his temper of his own family members. He took his place beside Lily on the sofa, and he adopted a facial expression that looked as though he was trying to suck his face through the back of his skull.

Hermione received a nod from Lily that was her cue to start speaking again.

"You have to firstly understand that I lived in very tumultuous times," spoke Hermione in a voice that commanded their understanding. "Voldemort was in full power and he was stopping at nothing to ensure that his aims were met. I had been on the run for almost a year with my best-friends. There was a battle, and we were desperate."

Hermione took one shaky breath and closed her eyes momentarily, as though she were watching the war scenes unfold beneath her very eyelids. Though many a year had passed since the events, Hermione still shuddered and felt the tingles of the Cruciatus curse. She remembered it as though it were happening right before her, right this very second.

"I arrived to 1971 from 1998."

A muscle in James' jaw twitched, whilst Lily gaped. Sirius remained stillm eyes glazed over.

"We were inside Hogwarts. The Death Eaters were slowly gaining the upper hand. I had to do something. I couldn't let them die..."

Her voice trailed away at the thought of losing all her friends forever.

Lily gave her a look that she that she understood. It urged her to continue with her story.

"That was when I remembered a spell that would send me back in time. The book that I got it from said that it would send the person back to a point in time when they could evoke the most change. I thought that it would send me back a few months at the most."

James' anger turned to a look of disbelief.

"But when Sirius and I found you, toy looked to be the same age as us, about ten or eleven. You had a wand with you. Ma begged us not to ask questions, but someone of that age cannot do magic like that, nor are they supposed to have a wand."

Hermione shrugged at James.

"That is as much mystery to me as it is to you. The only thing that I can say about that is that the spell must have changed my physical appearance as well. In my time, I was eighteen. The magic in the spell must have deemed it important to change me physically as well as send me back in time."

She paused for a minute, contemplating whether to say what she was thinking. Deciding the affirmative, she continued.

"I'm a little glad that it did what it did."

"You're glad," said Sirius speaking for the first time. His voice was calm, but his face was livid.

"You're glad that you deceived us! Are you even going to tell Moony what you've told us?"

"Yes," replied Hermione in a steady and resolute voice, "I just wanted to speak to him privately. If it were not for me, Remus might still have Estrella."

"Hermione! Don't say that!" squeaked Lily, who was now openly crying. "It's not your fault. You did all that you could. You didn't tell Greyback to attack."

"I did all I could to keep you safe," reiterated Hermione, "and it wasn't enough. If only I had asked for help sooner, less families would have been destroyed."

Lily tried to distract Hermione from her own brooding and sorrows by trying to gather more information from her.

"You said that you were on the run with your best-friends. Who are they? What are their names?"

Hermione hesitated slightly before giving Lily her answer. She knew that it would open the floodgates. However, in the end she decided that she had had enough of the lies and that she needed to be truthful.

"My best-friends were , or rather, are, Ronald Weasley, and...Harry Potter."

The group sat in stunned silence.

"My Harry?" questioned James, in awe.

"Ummm...yeah," said Hermione with a sheepish grin.

"What's he going to be like? Am I a cool Dad?"

Hermione felt herself suck in a large volume of air at James' question.

"James, there's a bit more that I still have to explain to you..."


	10. Clavis veniam

**Heaps, and i mean HEAPS of you have been waiting for this one. I can only hope that it has lived up to your expectations. Pretty please, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Clavis veniam<strong>

"Sirius, you have to talk with him at one time or another."

Sirius made a point of fixing the bed sheets on his side of the bed, not looking over at his wife.

"It's not that easy..." he replied somewhat pathetically.

"He's your brother. No matter what anyone says or does, nothing can diminish that."

"What kind of a brother aspires to be a Death Eater?"

"Sirius, you will listen to me. He has served his time in Azkaban; he has repented and been welcomed back into the Wizarding world. How can you say that about Regulus?"

It was at this point that a pained expression crossed Sirius' face, and he spoke in a low voice.

"He could have been killed."

All at once, Hermione knew what the problem was. Sirius did not hate his younger sibling. His anger and mistrust were definitely prominent, but there was something else in the fore.

Judging by his comment, Sirius was afraid for his brother's life. That was not congruent with someone who wanted to never see or speak to his brother again.

As Hermione contemplated this, a cry bubbled up from the nursery that was attached to hers and Sirius' bedroom. With a sigh, Hermione climbed out of bed and moved over to the crib. She scooped the baby up and held her to her chest, jiggling her up and down in an attempt to placate her.

Being somewhat successful with this action, Hermione walked herself back into the bedroom, towards the bed. She placed their daughter in the middle of the bed, between them.

"Hello my beautiful little princess," cooed Sirius to the now happily gurgling baby.

Hermione need not have worried at Lavinia's birth. Sirius was a natural father despite his own turbulent parental relationship.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah," he replied, not looking up from his daughter.

"Please, if you do nothing else – talk to him. I want Lavinia to know her family. _All_ of her family."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Uncle Reggie! Uncle Reggie! Look what I can do!"

Five-year-old Leo Black kicked off from the ground. The broomstick rose a few feet from the ground. Apparently, this was a few feet too many for his mother.

"Leo Granger Black, plant your feet back onto the ground this instant. How many times have I told you not to take your father's broomstick?"

Gloria babbled nonsense words happily as she bounced on her mother's hip. Hermione was grateful that she was an easy baby. She did not know what she would have done if she had had a repeat of Leo.

"The next time that you do it, I won't let you play with Harry."

The Potters, that is, Lily and James, with six-year old Harry and two-year-old Ellie, only lived a short walk away. Harry and Leo were inseparable, and often Hermione would only hear a short burst of their laughter, followed by the front door slamming behind them as they ran off to play at Lily and James' house.

"Nooooo! Mummy don't, I want to play with Harry!"

"Then don't play with your father's broom."

Regulus had spent the entire time quietly chuckling at his nephew, thoroughly amused that they boy had the audacity to talk back to his mother.

"What are you sniggering at Regulus Black? You ought to know better! Make yourself useful and come lay the outdoor table for lunch."

Hermione disappeared inside once more, shouting for her husband to get off his lazy backside and help.

Despite the strict orders, and rigorous standards he had to adhere to on behalf of his sister-in-law, Regulus could not help but grin at his wacky, but very loving and accepting family.


	11. Sororis Patris

**Sororis Patris**

"Noooo! I don't want to go to Aunt Hermione's! She'll make me read. I don't want to learn the alphabet, EVER!"

"_Please_, Harry. You have to go. I have to take Mummy to St Mungo's," begged James as he crouched to the level of his son.

Lily watched the scene unfold before her, alternating between panting and showing her frustration at them.

"James," she said through gritted teeth, "just pick him up and Floo him over. You've no idea how silly you look arguing with a four-year-old.

Lily winced as she felt another contraction clench at her abdomen.

James heeded his wife's advice and picked up his still struggling son, carrying him over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and shouted through the emerald green flames, shooting one last look at Lily who was now gripping the back of a chair as though she might never let it go.

He arrived at Sirius and Hermione's house, where despite the later hour Hermione was wide awake, albeit in her dressing gown.

She wordlessly grabbed the wriggling Harry, and pulled her arms around him protectively.

"Thanks so much Mione," said James in a hurried voice, "I've got to get back to Lily and get her to the hospital. It won't be long before Harry gets himself a little brother or sister to play with!"

James looked every inch the proud father as he stood there, beaming at his small son whilst thinking of the previous new addition to their family.

"Not a problem, James," replied Hermione, "You'd better get going. You don't want to worry Lils,"

Hermione watched as the colour instantly drained from James' face at the thought of an irate wife. An irate wife who was also very much in labour, and who was capable of doing anything in her present state.

"Yep. I'll send word as soon as the baby is born."

Hermione smiled and nodded, taking her arm from around Harry and ushering James back towards the fireplace.

"Go on. We'll be fine."

James disappeared from view in a flash of bright green flames, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the spacious sitting room. Hermione leaned down towards her nephew.

"It's very late, Harry. Would you like to go and sleep with Leo tonight? He's got a big warm bed that he wouldn't mind sharing."

Harry silently nodded, and he allowed his aunt to take him upstairs to his cousin's bedroom.

They climbed the large staircase, up to the first floor of the house. Hermione did not want to wake anyone by turning on the proper lights, so the only reprieve they got from the darkness was the narrow beam from her wand tip. She shone the majority of the light towards Harry, not wanting him to trip in the dark.

The pair tiptoed past the first door, and moved onto the second door, pausing in front of it.

Hermione gently pushed the door open and peered in. Despite the considerable size of the bed, Leo had curled himself into a ball under the covers, in one corner of the bed. He was so far to the edge he looked as though he could fall to the floor at any moment.

Hermione nudged Harry into the room, and tucked him into the bed, on the side that was away from Leo. She moved over to Leo's side to push him back towards the middle of the bed. He mumbled a bit in his sleep and his black curls flopped down to cover his eyes. Fortunately he did not wake.

"Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" whispered Hermione to Harry.

Harry sat up in bed, thinking for a minute.

"When will Daddy come back? He's gone to be with Mummy, is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, Mummy and Daddy are together at St Mungo's. They've gone to get you a little brother or sister. Sometimes that can take a little while, but if you're lucky, by the time you wake up, you'll have someone new to play with."

Harry piped down for a minute before effervescing up again.

"But, I don't want a brother or a sister," he said softly, but vehemently.

"What would you like, then?" said Hermione, slightly shocked but at the same time, curious.

"I don't want anyone," said Harry with a slight wobble in his voice, "I don't want to share you Aunty Mione. I don't like it when you make me learn stuff, but you're my only Aunty Mione."

Hermione felt as though she would turn into a pile of goo at the cuteness of Harry's reply.

"Oh, sweetheart, I've got plenty of love to go around, for everyone."

She pulled his small frame into the most encompassing hug that she could muster.

"I'll never stop loving you Harry," she whispered into his untidy black hair.

"Now," she continued as she reluctantly pulled away from the hug, "Do you need a drink, or something to eat? The bathroom?"

Harry shook his head and snuggled himself back under the covers. Hermione leant over and kissed his now, unfurrowed brow.

"Goodnight Harry. Sweet dreams."

She quickly tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHP**

_Birth Announcement_

_Lily and James Potter are proud to announce the birth of their second child_

_Ellie Dorea Potter_

Beneath this message was a small black and white, but still moving picture of a gurgling baby girl in the arms of her beaming mother, surrounded by those who loved her,

Hermione watched as Harry's hand curled gently around his sister's foot, where the blanket had slipped and exposed it.

She grinned at this small but comforting action, and made a mental note to give Harry millions of cuddles the next time that she saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to hear what you all think of this one-shot<strong>


	12. Familia Laoreet

_We're going on a dragon hunt_

_We're going on a dragon hunt!_

_We're gonna catch a big one_

_We're gonna catch a big one!_

_I'm not afraid_

_I'm not afraid!_

_Are you?_

_Are you?_

_Not me!_

_NOT ME!_

The children were marching around the park, chanting the one chorus over and over again, none of them knowing the lyrics to the other verses.

"Oi! You lot!" called Sirius over the unrelenting din.

"Sirius, don't speak to them like that! What kind of example are you setting?"

Lily glanced over to the horde of children who were now marching in a line, hands on each other's shoulders, nine-year-old Leo at the helm.

Hermione had become particularly familiar with Molly shortly after the Battle of Godric's Hollow, despite having met the girl previously through the both of them being members of the Order of the Phoenix. Molly could not allow the young girl to go without her own special brand of motherly care. Hermione did not mind, in fact she was delighted that she would once again have a rapport with the woman that she had once thought of as a surrogate mother. She was also extraordinarily grateful for the care that Molly had willingly put in to ensure that she would be alright once more.

"Children!" called Lily in a firm tone.

Without any further thought to their game, the children ran over to the table that was groaning under the weight of Molly Weasley's fabulous cooking.

"How'd you get them to do that?" quizzed a bewildered Sirius as he scratched the side of his head, "They never listen to me."

"Magic," replied Lily with a grin, as she began to dole out cups full of ice cold pumpkin juice.

It was not until Hermione bit into a pork pie that she truly appreciated how much she had missed Molly's culinary talents. The children seemed to share a similar sentient as they were neatly seated in a row, in age order. Although this was mostly due to the close friendships they shared.

Ten-year-old Livvy had propped herself next to fifteen-year-old Percy. Despite the age difference and subsequent varying levels of maturity, they took great pleasure in comparing notes on books that they had read.

Next to Livvy sat Harry, Ron and Leo. Harry and Ron were both a year older than the nine-year-old Leo, but that made no difference as none of them were yet at Hogwarts. Hermione was sure that when they did finally go to Hogwarts, they would have their own trouble-making version of the Marauder's. She dreaded to think of the owls that would be banging at her window as a result of these boys. Harry and Leo had learned a trick or two from their fathers, and they had not hesitation about passing on vital pranking skills and information to Ron, and the slightly younger Ginny who sat on the other side of Leo.

However, someone was missing. In fact, a pair was missing. Hermione winced as she heard Molly's voice boom out from behind her.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Hermione's attention was diverted to a couple of shrubs near the picnic tables that the group had claimed for their picnic. The bushes appeared to be giggling...then outright laughing.

A pair of identical twin boys, with matching evil grins appeared from the top of said bushes.

"What are you doing in there?" Molly's voice had gone deathly quiet.

The boys chose not to heed the warning, and with hands in pockets, and with an easy stance they spoke in unison.

"Nothing."

Molly outwardly appeared to have calmed down, but Hermione knew that this was only the calm before the storm.

"I'll give you one more chance," she reasoned, "what have you hidden in the bushes?"

"Nothing," the boys replied, calm as ever.

Before Molly could utter another word, the air was rent with a loud explosion.

Brightly coloured fireworks were lost amidst the fluffy white clouds of the sky.

"FIREWORKS!" screeched an enraged Molly above the noise of the pops and bangs.

"We just wanted to-" replied Fred.

"-entertain everyone," finished George, "maybe the ground was not as dry as we thought, eh Fred."

But Molly could no longer be heard. All the children had jumped up from their seats and were cheering the efforts of the twelve year old twins.

Molly threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, before busying herself in more food preparation.

James and Sirius roared with laughter, while Lily and Hermione merely shook their heads, and went back to eating their own plates of Molly's delicious cooking.

Life was as it should be.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all very much for enjoying the original story, 'In Perpetuum' and now this one. I'm finally finished with the story. It was heaps of fun writing it, and i hope to update something new soon. <strong>

**I would absolutely love and adore it if you could give me one final review for this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D :D :D**


	13. Rabindranath Tagore

_Let me not pray to be sheltered from dangers, but to be fearless in facing them. Let me not beg for the stilling of my pain, but for the heart to conquer it_

_- __**Rabindranath Tagore**_


	14. Chapter Title Translations

_**My profile page is looking a bit messy, so I have decided to attach the translations of the chapter titles as a chapter on their own. The Latin is not as correct as I would like, but I don't speak/read it, and I don't know anyone who is able to correct it.**_

Chapter 1 - Rebus familiae – Family matters

Chapter 2 - Mutatio – The change

Chapter 3 - Ordo phoenix – The Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 4 - Mors comedentis – Death eaters

Chapter 5 - Credes mihi? – Do you trust me?

Chapter 6 - Nuptias celebratis - Celebrating the marriage of

Chapter 7 - Veteribus amicis renascentur – Old friends reborn

Chapter 8 - Spes novi anni - Hope for the new year

Chapter 9 - Verum - Telling the truth

Chapter 10 - Clavis veniam - Key to forgiveness

Chapter 11 - Sororis Patris - Father's sister

Chapter 12 - Familia Laoreet - Family Picnic

Chapter 13 - Rabindranath Tagore - Final Quote


End file.
